Because of the Fake Love
by lovedoubledutchsupreme
Summary: Because of a Fake Love the serious one have seen her first love. I'm just new here this is my first story hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1: A Bad Boss part 1

**NOTE FOR ALL READERS: I'm not the owner of GA/Gakuen Alice**

** Chapter one: **

**A Bad Boss**

*sigh*

"Another boring day on the Café." Mikan said. "Where's Hotaru?" She added.

"Hotaru!" She shouted.

"Why?" Hotaru answered.

"Where are you going?" Mikan asked.

"Just on that Café." Hotaru answered. (Pointing that Café)

Mikan read it slowly.

"Naat..Ssuumme Delicious Café?" Mikan has just read it.

"No!!! Just come in on my Café!" Mikan said.

"Please." Mikan added.

"Give me 100 rabbits, and I will go to your Café." Hotaru answered.

"HUH! Hotaru" Mikan said. (While crying)

**After five minutes…….**

"Aha! Wait a minute." Mikan said

**In the park…..**

"Sir Narumi! Can you give me 100 rabbits in exchange of Piyo Biscuits, please?" Mikan said while begging on Sir Narumi.

"Ok, in one condition." Narumi answered.

"In what condition?" Mikan asked.

"You will buy me 2 boxes of Piyo Biscuits." Narumi answered.

"WHAT!! Just lessen it to my salary." Mikan said to his boss Narumi.

"Here's the money." Narumi give it to Mikan.

"Thank you." Mikan said.

"You're Welcome! Enjoy!" Narumi shouted while Mikan was running to go to the Café.

**In the Café….**

"Hotaru! I have the money!" Mikan shouted.

But Hotaru was not there.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted.

She went to Natsume Delicious Café.

"What! Hotaru I told you that I will go back with 100 rabbits." Mikan shouted while crying.

Mikan went back to her Cafe.

The telephone rings.

" Hello? Narumi Tasty Delicious Café." Mikan said

"Mikan, Narumi calling." Narumi said.

"Sir, what's the problem." Mikan said.

" How's your selling?" Narumi asked.

" Ammm… They don't want to go to our Café." Mikan said.

"So we will close our Café." Narumi said.

"How about me?" Mikan said.

"Then find other job." Narumi answered.

"But." Mikan said.

End call.

"How about my work." Mikan said.

"I think Hotaru can help me." Mikan added.

Then she call Hotaru.

"Hello, Hotaru can you help me find a job?" Mikan said.

"I found the Natsume Delicious Café needed to hire a Café girl." Hotaru answered.

"A Café girl again?" Mikan said.

"If you don't want then don't mind it." Hotaru said.

"Ok, I'll gonna try tomorrow." Mikan said.

**The next day…..**

"Oh, I need to find a job right now." Mikan remember.

She called the Café owner.

"Hello, Natsume Delicious Café owner." The owner answered.

"Why does he so serious?" Mikan said on her mind.

"Are you Natsume?" She asked.

"Yes what do you need?" Natsume asked.

"I need a job, are you hiring a Café girl?" Mikan asked.

"Ok your hire." Natsume said.

Natsume end the call.

"Thank you." Mikan said.

"So when do I'll going to start?" Mikan said.

"Hello?" Mikan added.

" Why does he end the call I'm not finish yet." Mikan said.

"Well I think I'll going to start tomorrow." She added.

**The next day…..**

"Hello, Good morning I'm Sakura,Mikan the one you hire." Mikan said when she entered the Café.

"You're late." Natsume said.

"But you don't tell me what time do I'll gonna go to work even the day!" She shouted very loud.

"BAKA." Natsume said.

Mikan was crying.

To be continue..

**The next chapter will going to be the part 2**

**Hope you like it. :D**

**-Louise.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Bad Boss part 2

**Chapter two**

**A Bad Boss part 2 **

This is the continuation of the chapter one.

Hope you like it.

"Call me Sir Natsume!" Natsume said.

"But… My first boss doesn't need to be call like that?" Mikan answered.

"So much for that. Here wear your uniform." Natsume said.

"But this is for MAID, I'm just a Café girl I'm not your MAID." Mikan said.

"Just wear it or I'll going to fire you." Natsume said.

"Ok Sir Natsume!" Mikan answered.

**After five minutes……..**

"Here I am Sir Natsume!" Mikan shouted.

"Am I cute with this uniform?" Mikan added.

"No, you're like a monster." Natsume answered.

Mikan was so upset.

"Go back to your work." Natsume added.

"I don't want to." Mikan said.

"Ok you're fired." Natsume said.

"But...Ok I'll go back to work now." Mikan said.

"But you're fire right now." Natsume answered.

"Don't fire me. I'll going to be your MAID just don't fire me." Mikan begged Natsume.

"You said so. But you'll going to be my all around house maid in the evening and in the morning you'll be my Café girl. Then call me Sir Natsume." Natsume said.

"Ok Sir Natsume." Mikan answered so sad.

"Start today." Natsume said.

Then the telephone rings.

"Answer the phone." Natsume said.

"Ok Sir." Mikan answered.

"Hello, good afternoon Natsume Delicious Café." Mikan said so happy.

"Hello, deliver me a Café Latte." The customer said.

"Who's this and what's your address?" Mikan asked.

"Imai Hotaru" Hotaru said.

"Hotaru I'm Mikan." Mikan said so happy.

"Now you know my address deliver it now." Hotaru said.

"Quick." Hotaru added.

"Sir you need to deliver." Mikan said to Natsume.

"I'm the owner I'm not a delivery boy." Natsume said.

"But I don't know how to drive a motor. And I don't have a license." Mikan said.

"Here's the Café Latte." She added.

"Oh well." Natsume answered.

"Come with me." He added.

"Why? Are you doing bad to me?" Mikan said.

"I don't know the address!" He shouted.

"Oh, sorry." Mikan said.

"Hold on tight." Natsume said.

**In Hotaru's House….**

"Hotaru." Mikan shouted.

"Here's your Café Latte." She added.

"Thank you." Hotaru said.

"Oh, you're welcome." Mikan said very happy like she much appreciate.

Mikan wants to hug Hotaru but……Hotaru pushes her. Mikan cried like a baby.

So Natsume pull Mikan while she cries.

"You like a baby. I think when you're a baby you're so cute." Natsume said.

"Really?" Mikan was very happy.

"I'm just joking." Natsume said.

" What did you say!" Mikan shouted so angry.

Natsume laugh.

"It's the first time I saw you laugh. You're so cute when you laugh." Mikan said.

"Let's go back to the Café now." Natsume said

"It's 5:30 pm you'll be a maid at 6 pm." Natsume remind.

"WHAT!" Mikan said.

To be continued

**Is it cute?**

**Chapter three will coming soon. :D **

**I think tomorrow..**

**It's May 6 now.**

**Ok hope you like it **

**Don't forget to right a Review :D **

**-The author Louise :D**


	3. Chapter 3: 6:00 pm time for being a maid

**Chapter 3:**

**6:00 pm time for being a maid.**

Enjoy….

"Sir Natsume it's 6pm I need to change clothes." Mikan said.

"Don't change clothes just bring it to my house." Natsume said.

"What are you going to do with me?" Mikan asked.

"I'm just 17 years old. I'm too young." Mikan added.

"Remember you'll be my MAID!!!!" Natsume said.

"Oh, sorry." Mikan said.

"Ok hold on tight." Natsume said.

**In Natsume's house………**

"Wow! It's so big and the TV is LCD XD." Mikan said.

"Now clean the whole house." Natsume said.

"What! It's so big I can't clean it by myself O-O" Mikan said.

"So you're fired." Natsume said.

"Ok I'll going to clean this house." Mikan said so sadly.

"Good, so start now." Natsume said.

"I'm in my room so don't disturb me." He added.

"Ok sir." Mikan said.

**When she needed to clean the rooms….**

"What there's 10 rooms here how can I know the room's of others not Sir Natsume's room?" Mikan shouted.

She enter a room

But….

"Oi. What are you doing here?" Natsume ask.

Natsume walk near Mikan.

Natsume's face was near Mikan's face.

" What will you going to do with me?" Mikan ask.

"There's a dust on your nose." Natsume said.

"Oh, sorry for being malicious." Mikan said X_X

"Get out on my room now." Natsume said.

**When Mikan got out on his room…..**

"She's cute." Natsume said.

"Sir what did you say?" Mikan ask.

"Nothing." Natsume answered.

Mikan entered the room.

"You said I'm cute." Mikan repeat and repeat it.

Then Natsume said the truth.

"Yeyeyeye your cute happy now." Natsume said.

"Thank you ^_^, see you tomorrow sir," Mikan said so happy.

**End of Chapter ….**

**Hope you like it. :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Time for a dream

**Chapter 4:**

**Time for a dream**

"Mom I'm here!" Mikan said

"Oh, Mikan." Her mom said.

"Have you eaten dinner?" Her mom added.

"Nope, I'm not hungry." Mikan said.

"I'm going to sleep." She added.

"Ok, sweet dreams." Her mom said.

After changing her clothes…

"You're a *#$%%^^*" Natsume said.

"I will kill you!" Natsume added.

"No!!" Mikan shouted.

She woke up.

She knew that she was late.

To be continue…..


	5. Chapter 5: A fake love part1

**Chapter 5:**

**A fake love part 1**

"Sorry Sir I'm late…" Mikan said while nodding.

"Your one hour late!!" Natsume shouted.

The door open.

"Natsume." Someone said.

"My son." She added.

"Mom? Why are you here? I thought you're on America." Natsume said.

"What! She's your mother? XO" Mikan said.

"She's so ugly." Mikan said on her mind.

"Oh, son I found a girlfriend." Natsume's mom said.

"Oh mom, Mikan is my girlfriend." Natsume said while putting his hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Mikan ask silently.

"Just say yes or I'll going to fire you!" Natsume said.

"Oh, sorry how beautiful she is." His mom said.

"Excuse us mom." Natsume said.

**In the kitchen…..**

"Mikan I hate girlfriends so just pretend being my girlfriend." He said.

"Ok sir." Mikan said.

"Just call me honey." Natsume said.

"What!?" Mikan said so loud.

Natsume covered her mouth.

"Ok your fired." Natsume said.

"Alright HONEY." Mikan said so upset.

"Come on." Natsume said.

"Son, invite her to our house." Natsume's mother said.

"Ok, Mikan go to our house 6pm." Natsume said.

"Ok honey." Mikan said.

"Mom we will just follow." Natsume said.

"Ok son, good luck." His mom said.

When Natsume's mother goes to her house..

Mikan and Natsume planned something.

"Mikan you can do this." Natsume said.

"Let's go to the dress store." He added.

"Ok sir."

In Narumi's dress store.

"Sir Narumi this is your new dress store? It's so big." Mikan said.

"Pick a dress." Natsume said.

"This one." Mikan picked the color pink sleeveless dress.

"Try it." Natsume said.

After trying it..

"Natsume,look!" Mikan said smiling.

Natsume looked at Mikan. "She's beautiful." Natsume thought.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Now buy it here's the money." Natsume said.

"Sir Narumi, here's the money. Thank you." Mikan said.

"Come on." Natsume said.

"Let's go! ^_^" Mikan said….

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
